beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Last Rookileaks
from: Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith subject: I've run out of time. I made every sacrifice yet I still failed in my responsibility. What happens next? ---- from: Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith subject: How much blood must be shed before the budget loses significance? How many bodies would it take to change minds at Whitehall? ---- from: Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith subject: Perhaps it needs to be the right blood. The right bodies. Victims without families to remember them don't count for much, I suppose. No one left to make a fuss. ---- from: Alistair Frith to: Dominik Rook subject: Re: Dominic. As much as my new assistant and I are enjoying your morbid little haikus, your might want to check your tone. I've no doubt these cheery missives are lighting up like Christmas trees for our friends at Thames House. Do you want to move into a nice new role at the IPS next week, or are you angling for a small dark room with bars instead? Pull yourself together and bow out gracefully. I won't ask again. AF. Published: 6. March 2013 - Being Human Blog AF from: Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith subject: Type 2s There was a phrase I oft repeated to my staff, particularly to the new recruits: no care, all responsibility. It was something my father uttered religiously. As the longest running Permanent Secretary the DoDD ever had, he passed it on to the men he trained, and then those men passed it on to me. No care, all responsibility. But I knew that phrase long before I joined the department, years before, because it punctuated my childhood. No care, all responsibility. It meant: do not be stirred by the horrors surrounding you. Do not be afraid. Do not grieve for those who fall. Do your job right, and clean, and well, because it is the most important job in the world. But then, when you loosen your tie at the end of the day, leave it all behind. It can't touch you. Or that's that idea, anyway. My father stared into the face of monsters. He was the last bastion of humanity, and with that phrase on his lips every day he made the job look easy. Perhaps I've also made it look easy. Too easy. And that's why the department is no more. How long before our absence is felt? Will it come incrementally? Or all at once, with some great catastrophe? And who will take responsibility then? ---- from: Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith subject: An apology Alistair, I must apologise for my emails of earlier this week. You were quite right to disregard them. Published: 6 March 2013 - Being Human Blog While there is no excuse, I do have an explanation. I was in the process of organising the burial of a freelance employee of this department. Regards, Dominic. ---- from: Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith subject: A last matter of business Take heart Alistair, this will he my final report. I write to brief you on two creatures that fall outside the three main Types. I must stress that this should not be taken as an exhaustive list: we still have much to learn about the preternatural world. It is hoped that future governments have the wisdom to direct funds back into this area of research. First, there is the succubus (f) or incubus (m). Our knowledge of this creature is limited for a number of reasons. Firstly, it presents as entirely human: in fact; in fact, the monster itself may not realise it is dangerous, let alone non-mortal. Secondly, its victims die of seemingly natural causes, such as stroke or heart attack, which means that the deaths are not recorded as murders. And finally, because it's difficult to test and monitor these creatures without placing our agents in a peculiarly delicate position... When a succubus or incubus touches a human, skin-to-skin, it elicits in that human a powerful sexual desire for the monster, and the monster alone. This bond of attraction is all consuming: as long as the human remains in the monster's presence, he or she will think and dream of little else. If the monster returns this desire and copulation takes place then the human will die, either in the sexual act itself or soon afterwards. The difficulty of confirming the identity of these creatures means that we have only two suspected succubae and one suspected incubus on our radar. One of their number is a newly self-aware succubus in her early 40s (#KS307). Evidence suggests she is in a long-term relationship with a Type 2 who, of course, cannot he killed by a succubus in the usual manner. Records show that they were married in Gretna Green late last year, and we believe they are now residing somewhere in the north of Scotland. Beyond that, we know very little. For a brief period in the latter half of 2011 we were tracking the Type 2 by the trail of terrified, half-drained young women he left in his wake, but once he formed an alliance with the succubus in early 2012 the trail vanished. We know that this T2 has never managed to stay dry for long before, so what could this change mean? Has he moved on to murdering his victims., rather than just drinking from them? Is the succubus covering up his crimes now that she understands the extent of her own power? If so, these two could be far more dangerous together than apart. This brings us to the second creature I want to you to be aware of: the so-called demon. The succubus/incubus is said to be the offspring of a demon and a human. Exactly what is meant by the term "demon" we do not know for sure, as the lore consists almost exclusively of rumour and conjecture. Perhaps the name refers to a kind of Type 2; certainly my father alway believed the name was synonymous with the Old Ones. However, my research has largely ruled out this theory. I believe "demon" refers to a type of monster we have (...) (...) Published: 6 March 2013 - Being Human Blog Exactly what is meant by the term "demon" we do not know for sure, as the lore consists almost exclusively of rumour and conjecture. Perhaps the name refers to a kind of Type 2; certainly my father alway believed the name was synonymous with the Old Ones. However, my research has largely ruled out this theory. I believe "demon" refers to a type of monster we have not yet classified. What little evidence we have suggests it could be a shapeshifter, capable of taking human or animal form at will, and in possession of abilities usually associated with Type 1s; invisibility, exceptional strength, and the power to read human minds. I'm sure you find all of this hard to believe. However, all I can do is report the intelligence that I have gathered in my time as Permanent Secretary. My full report will form part of the primary records left with the Home Office at handover on Friday. I sincerely hope that someone will read those reports, Alistair. Before it's too late. Sincerely, Dominic Rook Permanents Secretary. The Department of Domestic Defence Published: 6 March 2013 - Being Human Blog Category:Miscellaneous